


Practicing First Kiss

by craple



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A movie marathon on Saturday night and Claire contemplates on whether her first kiss will taste as fine as the one she shared with Chris—wait, what? “We’re siblings; the kiss doesn’t count.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practicing First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place when they were young; and Claire hasn't had her first kiss yet. Imagine how YOUNG they are.

“I wonder how my first kiss will taste like.” Claire says to herself suddenly, startling her older brother, who’s far too focused on the movie they rented a few hours ago. Chris chokes on his drink—a horribly-made melon milkshake that somehow manages to taste quite _fine_ —and gives her sister a dumbfounded look. She’s joking, right?

“You’re joking… right?” obviously she is, but he asks her either way, as a confirmation. Claire takes a red handkerchief from the coffee table beside her and wipes the droplets of water that run from his chin, down to his neck and his chest. She just shrugs in response.

“I’m not, and there’s no way that I’ll get a first kiss if you keep scaring all my boy friends, Chris.” She has a point.

Well, he _is_ a little bit over-protective when it comes to her, but surely, there must be at least a guy or two that managed to slip past him and his eagle eyes.

“And I probably will never get a boy friend if you don’t stop glaring at them the moment they stepped into your line of vision.”

 _Ouch_. Okay, so maybe he _is_ too over-protective of her, but only when the guys she’s hanging around with look suspicious, or might be a bad influence over her. The problem is; he sees all her boy friends like that, even the gay ones.

By the time she finishes wiping his chin and chest, Claire huffs and leans back into the couch, her eyes immediately glued to the screen and watches as Wolverine stabs Mystique square on her stomach with his iron claws.

They are having the Saturday night all for themselves, their parents are out on their twentieth anniversary, Chris’ friends went out of town since yesterday, and Claire doesn’t really give a damn about what her friends are doing.

The siblings rented the entire Marvell DVDs from a nearby rental store in their neighborhood and planned to have a marathon until the sun comes up. It’s already half-past one and none of them are tired, at least not yet.

Chris takes a handful of popcorns and shoves them into his mouth, trying to preoccupy himself from the feeling of guilt that surely will come sooner or later after processing what his little sister just told him.

Oh god. He feels like a total jerk now.

The movie ends with Wolverine leaving the school with Cyclops’ motorcycle, and Chris watches as Claire gets up from her seat—the second movie on one hand and the empty pack of the first movie on the other—places the second disk into the DVD player and neatly keep the first one away before throwing it into the box with the others.

When she sits down beside him again, her left leg stretches across his hips, her head leans onto his shoulder, Chris clears his throat and apologizes, like, honestly.

“Look, Claire… I don’t really know what to say but uhh…” she looks up at him now, her bright blue eyes stare into his curiously, and Chris tries to not look away. The situation will become more awkward than it already is. “I’m sorry… I guess.”

Claire seems to be surprised by his sudden apology, because well, even though he’s nice and all, he rarely apologizes for something like this. Maybe he thinks that this whole ‘first kiss’ thing is as important as it is to her? He _is_ an understanding person, after all, especially around her.

She shifts her head and wraps her arms around his, nuzzling her cheek slightly against the thin white fabric of his clothes and smiles.

“It’s fine. Unlike _you_ , my brother; I still have a _long_ way to go.” The bright smile on her face makes his heart warmer, and the pit of his stomach seems to be on fire, but he ignores it and kisses the top of her head playfully.

"Well, no offense sister, but with that kind of face, I don’t think you do. You look like, what, fifteen years older than me, you know.” She hits him on the shoulder and laughs.

“Shut up.”

After that, they watch the rest of the movie in silence, with Claire keeps asking about how Jane could’ve survive until the third movie when she practically died on the second, but other than that, the silence feels oddly comfortable.

Chris doesn’t really pay any attention to the movie though. His mind is racing about the possibility of what kind of guy that will kiss Claire—or Claire will kiss, for the worst case scenario—and wait, why does he even bother? If Claire is planning to kiss someone, there’s no need to feel so bad about it, right? It’s the guy that Claire chooses, after all, so he must be good.

He frowns. Okay, this is weird.

So, fine, if his younger sister already has someone in mind, then that guy _should_ be fine, and he has nothing to worry about, as a brother. But still, something doesn’t feel right, somehow.

Chewing on his lower lip nervously, Chris decides to test something out.

“Hey,” he nudges her hip with his knee lightly; removing his arm from her shoulders and pushes her back to get a closer look at her face. She’s so frickin' beautiful, like that of an angel, and he wonders if people think that _he_ ’s beautiful too. He hopes not.

“What,” Claire replies, not even trying to make it sound more like a question, but simply a statement, and tilts her head adorably at him. She might not realize it, and he will never, _ever_ tell her, but she really is the cutest thing he had ever seen in his life.

“Your first kiss… what if your ruin it?” he flinches internally as her eyes narrow and her brows furrow into a deep frown, confusion plastered all over her face. Is it that weird of a question?

“First kiss can be ruined?” a soft sigh of relief accidentally escapes his lips at her response. Despite her age—twelve years old and still an innocent little girl, I tell you—sometimes, she’s more like an eight-year old when love is involved.

“Well, yeah. The first time always feels awkward at first, and uhh, you know, your teeth might crash against each other and all.” Weirdly, it doesn’t feel awkward to talk about this with her at all.

He feels bad though, for setting a trap for her like that, and the fact that he’s planning to do something bad, _so bad_ that there’s a possibility that she will never talk to him for, ever, makes it even harder to speak. But he doesn’t stop, not at all, because he needs to test something out and clears the smoke, metaphorically speaking.

“Can you train me to, you know, kiss? Since you seem like you know everything about this and all…” Claire trails off; her eyes look a bit daze for a while before that cute confused expression of hers returns. “But, that means my first kiss will be yours, right?”

“Of course not. We’re siblings, Claire. If I kiss you, it doesn’t count as real kiss.” He explains calmly, an amused mischievous smile lingers on his lips, and he kisses the top of her head once again to suppress laughter that will sure to come if this keeps up.

“Really?” her eyes shine even brighter, if possible, and she’s practically sitting on his lap when she jumps to hug him _in an innocent way_. God, his father’s so going to mutilate him for this, _literally_.

“You should’ve told me about this earlier! Let’s start practicing then!” she chimes happily and innocently, making him feel more and more guilty, but he’s Chris, so he just shakes it off and without wasting another second, captures her lips with his.

 _I’m so going straight to hell,_ he thinks, as he relishes the feeling of her wet soft lips against his, memorizing every movement she makes—not that there are a lot, since it’s her first time, and he knows that she’s trying so hard to not make this awkward—and decides to take the lead.

Pulling her closer to him, Chris puts his hand on her thigh while the other rests the back of her head, gripping a lock of her soft auburn hair and tilts her head slightly to deepen the kiss. He could feel electricity sparks between their lips, as if telling him to pull away because of how _wrong_ this is, and he’s sure Claire could feel it too, but he doesn’t pull away.

Instead, he wraps his arm around her waist and removes her from his lap, lips still locked in a heated kiss (he has to say, she’s quite the fast learner), and lays her down on the couch.

Her entire face is flush now, even her ears, and he could feel how hot her face is even by touching her cheek, and that’s normal, he thinks. What’s not normal is how the blood in his body rushes down to a lower part of his anatomy that he doesn’t want to think of, much to his shame, and he knows that he _has_ to take a cold shower after this.

Chris starts nipping on her lower lip, his tongue skimmed across it and—

“CHRIS!” a loud angry voice of his father pulls him away from her and he turns around, shock to find his father standing by the door with the same terrified expression.

_Oh shit._


End file.
